Just A Dream
by SayHelloToNaomi
Summary: Inspired by the song - Just A Dream by Nelly and the promo for 5x11.  Chuck is left in a coma after the car accident in 5x10.  Blair leaves.  Tragedy strikes.  Will they find their way back?  Read and Review!  CHAIR!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...so I had decided that today I would complete the next chapter of 'Moments' but this happened instead.**

**I've been listening to Just A Dream by Nelly a LOT lately and it screams Chuck and Blair to me so I really wanted to write something based on it. So if you havn't heard the song, listen to it before you read! I was also inspired by the promo for 5x11 and the connection it has to the movie 'The End Of The Affair", again check out the synopsis and you'll see the similarities :)**

**Oh and I did intend for this to be a oneshot, but that didn't happen either. So I have sat finishing this for the last 3 hours... what can I say i love Chair!**

**Anyway read, review, favourite, do a little dance...**

**Enjoy :)**

**I was thinkin about her**

**thinkin about me****  
><strong>**thinkin about us****  
><strong>**where we gonna be****  
><strong>**open my eyes...****  
><strong>**it was only just a dream**

**So I travel back down that road****  
><strong>**wish you'd come back****  
><strong>**no one knows****  
><strong>**I realize, it was only just a dream**

"Mr Bass?"

Chuck stirred. He must be in trouble, he thought. She only used such a formal greeting when she was annoyed or angry with him although he sensed that whatever it was couldn't be that bad as the dreaded use of his middle name hadn't been thrown in.

"He's awake; I'll let you sit with him. Call if you need anything" The nurse turned to the woman occupying the only available chair in the room, nodded and then left.

"Oh Charles, thank god your awake. You've had us all so worried!" The middle – aged blonde pulled the slumped figure lying on the bed into her arms and hugged him.

"Lily?" Chuck pulled back from the hug he was being suffocated in and stared into his stepmothers eyes. They weren't the beautiful brown doe eyes he was expecting.

Lily, sensing his confusion, sat back in the plastic hospital chair and sighed.

"Oh Charles, what are we going to do with you?"

"I….I…I don't understand. Wh…Why am I here?" Chuck rubbed his forehead in an attempt to rack his mind for any memory.

"You were in an accident Chuck. You…You've been in a coma." Lily replied quietly.

Chuck was stunned. "A coma?"

Lily nodded.

"But…but Blair? Where is she?"

"Blair? …Why, Blair's in Monaco Chuck. She married Louis four years ago."

Chuck stared in further confusion. No, Blair couldn't be married…but two years? It can't have been two years. No, it couldn't have been.

"You mean I've been asleep for four years" Chuck asked as he stared at the wall, unsure of what to make of what he was being told.

"Yes dear"

"And…and she just left me? For him?" It was a plea. Blair couldn't have married the prince, she was his.

Lily sighed at the sight before him. Two years she had been waiting for this moment but never had she thought that their first meeting together would cause him so much pain. She stood up and sat on the edge of his hospital bed, her red dress clashing against the sickly orange sheets.

"I'm sorry Charles, I know you cared for her but she's moved on and as soon as we get you out of here it will be time for you to do the same" Lily tried her best to comfort him and lightly kissed his forehead before returning to her seat.

Chuck was left speechless. How could this happen? Why? Blair was his, she always would be and he would do anything he could to keep that.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was at the top****  
><strong>**now it's like I'm in the basement****  
><strong>**number 1 spot****  
><strong>**now she's finding a replacement****  
><strong>**I swear now I can't take it****  
><strong>**knowing somebody's got my baby**

**Now you ain't around, baby I can't think****  
><strong>**I should put it down, shoulda got that ring****  
><strong>**caus I can still feel it in the air****  
><strong>**see your pretty face**  
><strong>run my fingers through her hair<strong>

It had been two weeks since Chuck had first woken and still he was as confused as the moment he open his eyes. Lily had been there every day and, even though they didn't talk much, it was nice to have some company. It was 9am, when he heard her come through into his room at the hospital; it was a private room, of course.

"Charles! Lovely to see you awake this morning!" The level of Lily's enthusiasm was beginning to annoy Chuck, she had been far too perky for his liking over the past two weeks and he had decided that he would stop it.

"What happened Lily?"

Lily froze coffee in hand. If he was asking her what she thought he was asking then she would need all the caffeine she could get. She chose to ignore the question and began to shuffle around his room, becoming momentarily fascinated by the odd looking painting on the wall.

"You heard me. I want to know what happened to me"

She sighed, knowing that they would have to have this conversation at some point.

"You and Blair were in a car accident, Nathanial saw it happen. Nobody knows why it happened but the two of you ended up in hospital. Blair and the baby were fine but you were left in critical condition and as a result you were in a coma. Blair left after about two weeks to finalise the wedding plans"

Chuck blinked, stunned by what he was being told. Why didn't he remember any of it? He shook his head in disbelief and turned back at the wall.

"It's okay if you don't remember Charles. The doctor said it could take time" Lily tried her best to reassure him but he continued to stare at the wall ahead of him.

"Serena will be coming to visit today, she would have come sooner but Joshua had been a bit of a handful lately"

"Joshua?"

"Serena and Daniel had a baby boy about 3 years ago, you're an Uncle Chuck"

This new information only confused Chuck more, he was speechless. So much had happened. He was an uncle, to a Humphrey baby.

"I have to leave you for now, Serena will be in shortly." She lent down to kiss his forehead "See you soon Chuck".

And with that she left, leaving a very bewildered Chuck alone to try and comprehend what he had been told.


	3. Chapter 3

**my love****  
><strong>**my life****  
><strong>**my shorty****  
><strong>**my wife****  
><strong>**she left me, I'm tight****  
><strong>**caus I knew that it just aint right**

**I was thinkin about her****  
><strong>**thinkin about me****  
><strong>**thinkin about us****  
><strong>**where we gonna be****  
><strong>**open my eyes...****  
><strong>**it was only just a dream**

Chuck's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the skinny blonde staring at him as she entered his room. The gleaming look in his eye suddenly vanished as he turned towards her; she however, had managed to catch on to the look in his eyes before it disappeared.

"Chuck! It's so good to see you" The blonde rushed over and pulled him into a hug before sitting herself down on his bed.

"Serena"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic" He replied, sarcasm seeping through each syllable.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Serena staring hopefully at Chuck. Chuck staring at the wall avoiding Serena. Bored with the uncomfortable silence, she decided it would be her time to break it.

"I know you were thinking about her" Serena stated. It was true, that glistening in his eye was only ever present when he was with her, and she remembered how in awe she was of that look. She wished for someone to look at her with the same overpowering love that he did to her.

Chuck ignored her remark. He wasn't in the mood to start expressing his feelings. Serena only saw this as her queue to continue, so she did.

"She came to see you… you know…before she left" "Everyone was shocked when she went back to Louis, she even had Dan baffled. He was pretty set on the two of you"

"I hear congratulations are in order" Chuck replied, tactfully changing the subject.

Serena sighed. He would open up to her someday; she would make sure of it.

"Thank you" She smiled. "Joshua is looking forward to meeting his uncle Chuck"

Chuck smirked. "As long as he's not a Humphrey clone. There's only so much Brooklyn that I can take"

Serena let out a small laugh. He was talking to her, which was a good sign.

"If anything he's more like me. He can be a bit wild at times" Serena smiled at the thought of her son.

"Well that does sound familiar" Chuck replied, smirk included.

"I'll make sure you get to meet him as soon as you get out of here. A few more days' right? Mom's already got your old room sorted, that is unless you would rather go back to the Empire?" Serena asked.

"No, I think I'll stay with Lily for a while. I don't want to go back there just yet"

Serena noticed the guilt in his eyes.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Up until the accident"

"It'll be okay Chuck. We're all here for you" Serena reassured him as she pulled him into another hug.

"I'll see you soon, okay"

He nodded as she turned towards the door.

Once again, he was left alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Flashbacks are in italic! x)**

**So I travel back down that road****  
><strong>**wish you'd come back****  
><strong>**no one knows****  
><strong>**I realize, it was only just a dream**

**and I be ridin****  
><strong>**and I swear I see your face at every turn****  
><strong>**I try to get my usher on but I can't let it burn****  
><strong>**and I just hope that she notice she the only one I yearn for****  
><strong>**no more sooner will I learn**

Two more weeks had passed and Chuck was sitting in the living room of the Van der Woodson's. The pain in his chest was fading and the doctors were impressed by his quick recovery, despite this Lily was still acting as if he was on his deathbed.

"Right well, we'll only be a few hours"

Chuck nodded as he reached for the newspaper, letting out a small sigh of pain as he bent over. This only caused an already distressed Lily to worry some more.

"Oh Rufus, maybe we should cancel" Lily said as she rushed over to Chuck's side.

"I'm fine Lily, really I'm fine" Chuck reassured her as he looked over at Rufus who just sighed and gave him the same apologetic look he had been giving him for the last two weeks.

"Look Lily, Chuck's fine now and like you said we'll only be out for two hours anyways" Rufus said to his wife as Chuck stared at him hopefully.

"I guess" Lily replied. "Are you sure you're okay Charles?"

"Yes Lily, I'm fine. I promise not to move from this couch and I'll call you if I need you. Now go" Chuck ordered her his stepmother reluctantly gave up trying to stay and look after him.

"Okay…but promise you'll call, okay?"

"I promise"

Chuck sighed as he watched Lily and Rufus leave the penthouse. Lily had been great the past few weeks, but he was glad to get some alone time. However, that alone time shortly ended when he heard Serena's voice coming from the elevator.

"Dan I told you to bring his rabbit! Do you want him screaming all afternoon?"

"No Serena, sorry. Look I can go back and get it if you want"

"No it's fine. But you'll be taking him if he cries"

Chuck looked up to find himself in the company of Serena, Dan and the little boy who he guessed was his nephew.

"Chuck! How are you?" Serena rushed over to hug her stepbrother, then returning to glare at Dan.

"I'm good, thanks S. Humphrey, nice to see you too.

Dan nodded.

"And who might this be?" Chuck said as he motioned towards the little boy hiding behind Dan's legs.

"Joshua come say hello to your uncle Chuck" Serena said as she beckoned the little boy over.

"Hi" Chuck said, fascinated by the little boy facing him.

"Mommy said you were asleep. But you're not."

"Joshua! That's not nice" Serena exclaimed, shocked at what her son had just said. She was about to turn and apologise to Chuck when she found him laughing, leaving her confused.

"Yes, I was asleep. But I'm awake now" Chuck laughed at the bluntness of the little boy, maybe he wasn't so bad.

"That's good because I wanted to meet you" Joshua said as he climbed up and sat on Chuck's knee before anyone could stop him.

The three adults stared in disbelief at the little boy who was now cuddling up to Chuck and playing with his tie.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know I love this tie, right?" She said as she fiddled with it in her hands.<em>

"_Well you did buy it"_

"_I did, didn't I? Well… I have good taste" She smiled as she looked up at his deep brown eyes._

"_You do know how to pick a good tie" He smirked._

_She pulled him into a kiss and then whispered into his ear. "As much as I appreciate that you like my taste in ties, I much more prefer my taste in men. One man in particular" She grinned as she leant back to face him._

_He smirked and kissed her cheek. _

"_I love you Waldorf"_

_She smiled. "And I love you Bass"_

* * *

><p>They had been talking for about an hour before Serena asked Dan to go fix some food up for Joshua.<p>

"But I want to stay with Uncle Chuck" Joshua pleaded as Dan began to lift him out of Chuck's lap.

"You can see me later, okay?" Chuck said to his nephew.

Joshua nodded and let Dan lead him into the kitchen.

Chuck sighed as he noticed the look in Serena's eyes. He knew what was coming, but still he waited for her to start the conversation.

"You were thinking about her again" Serena stated. She had noticed the glistening in his eyes once again while they were talking before and she wasn't going to let it go unnoticed.

"Well?" She waited impatiently, this time she was getting an answer of him.

"Yes, okay, I was. What do you want me to say S?"

Serena sighed. "I don't know why she left Chuck. You two seemed so happy before the accident and she never left your side when you were in hospital. I don't understand what happened". She shook her head in confusion. She still didn't understand why her best friend had gone from being by Chuck's side every day to acting like she didn't know him.

"Is she happy?" Chuck asked, quietly.

Serena nodded.

"Good" It was the only word Chuck could respond with; after all he only ever wanted her to be happy. He was just sad that she wasn't with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Flashbacks are in italic x)**

**Didn't give her all my love****  
><strong>**I guess now I got my payback****  
><strong>**now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby****  
><strong>**hey****, ****she was so easy to love****  
><strong>**but wait, I guess that love wasn't enough****  
><strong>**I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone****  
><strong>**now I'm wishing she would just pick up the phone****  
><strong>**but she made a decision that she wanted to move on****  
><strong>**caus I was wrong**

"Chuck, man it's great to have you back. Seriously, I've been going crazy by myself in here" Nate sounded relieved that Chuck was moving back into the Empire. Chuck on the other hand had been holding off the occasion for a while, not because of Nate, but because of the pain.

"Not to be rude Nathanial, but it's been four years. Aren't you married or something?"

Nate laughed. "Well no. I was…well nearly, but that ended so I'm back here. You don't mind do you? I can find someplace else if you do" Nate asked, sounding panicked.

Now it was Chuck's turn to laugh. "Don't be an idiot Nathanial. As much as I am sorry for your failed relationship or whatever it was, I'm quite glad to have some company"

"Good. And it didn't fail, there was just a misunderstanding".

"A misunderstanding?" Chuck inquired, curiously.

"Yes…well…she's….erm…well…she's…"

"She's what Nathanial, we haven't got all day. Now let me guess…a hooker? No wait a lesbian?" Chuck laughed at his own amusement only to see Nate's face drop as he stared at the floor.

"No! Seriously?" Chuck asked, amazed.

"I didn't know, honest!"

"Ah Nathanial, when will you learn? So who was it? The maid…"

Nate cut in. "My assistant"

"Even better"

Nate glared at Chuck and then, after a few moments the two best friends burst into laughter.

After their hysteria was over with, they found themselves sitting at the bar, Chuck pouring them both a drink. Scotch of course.

Chuck smirked. "Ah…now I've missed this".

Nate laughed as he too took a drink.

"So…we've got some catching up to do. How about we have some fun?" Chuck suggested, smirk in all.

"I don't think I've got any, sorry"

"Good thing I haven't had to use mine for a while then. It's been in there for a while, but its weed all the same" Chuck said as he got up and walked towards his room. "I'll be a minuet".

It felt weird to him, walking into his room again after four years, although nothing had changed. He sighed as he walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer, searching for his stash. His search was interrupted when he noticed the photo lying in the bottom of the drawer. He picked it up and traced it in his hands. It was her. He let out a small smile as he traced over her perfect curls and then across her lips. Oh how he missed them, how he missed her. He sighed as he remembered where the photo had come from.

* * *

><p>"<em>Chuck! Chuck what are you doing?" She yelled at him as she noticed the camera in his hands.<em>

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" He smirked._

"_Chuck! I am not making a sex tape!" _

"_You mean you're not making another sex tape" He continued to smirk, amused by her frustration._

"_That was a one off…I was drunk" _

"_Oh but you loved it"_

"_Just shut up and put that away, I want to go to sleep" She whined as she began to walk towards the bed._

"_If you say so"._

_She felt the bed weigh down indicating that he had joined her, but still she stayed facing away from him. _

"_Blair?"_

_A smile crept across her lips as she felt his fingers run up her arm, causing her to shiver"_

"_Blair"_

_She smiled as she turned herself around only to be quickly horrified._

"_Cheese!" Chuck smirked as he took the photo, capturing the smile upon her face that he loved._

"_Chuck! Tell me you didn't!" She screamed as she got up from their bed._

"_I told you I was going to take a picture" He smirked._

_She could have been angry with him and demanded that he sleep in the spare room but the look on his face told her otherwise._

"_You could have just asked for a picture and I could have done my makeup" She stated as she climbed back into their bed and sat herself in his lap._

"_This photo's better" He told her as he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes._

_She sighed as she lent up to kiss him. He could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she loved him all the same._

* * *

><p>Chuck was interrupted by the sound of Nate coming into his room.<p>

"Dude…come on. What's taking you so long?" Nate asked impatiently as he walked towards Chuck, but stopped when he realised the reason for his delay.

Chuck sensed his presence behind him. "I wasn't looking for it. It was just laying here…I should of left it".

Nate sighed. "It's okay Chuck, we all miss her"

Chuck nodded. "Don't you ever see her?" He asked.

Nate shook his head. "Not really, she's hardly ever allowed to leave Louis sight. Even Serena doesn't see her that often. I've only seen little Cornelia once" Nate replied sadly as he pulled out a picture from his wallet. "Here, that's her. Serena had it photocopied from some article in the paper" He said as he handed Chuck the small piece of paper.

Chuck stared at the photograph of the little girl, instantly smiling. She looked just like her; same eyes, same hair, she even had a little blue headband hidden amongst her brown curls. She was perfect.

"She's 3 now, the same age as Joshua. I can tell Serena wishes that she could see her".

Chuck looked at Nate, amazed by what he was telling him.

"But Serena said she was happy" He stated.

"She might be. But we don't know. Serena's given up trying to contact her because they won't let her speak to her" Nate sighed. "I never actually thought she'd go through with the wedding, but something changed. I thought it would be you two getting married…I don't know what happened".

Chuck sighed as he placed the photo back in the drawer before closing it. "Come on. We need some air".


	6. Chapter 6

**I was thinkin about her****  
><strong>**thinkin about me****  
><strong>**thinkin about us****  
><strong>**where we gonna be****  
><strong>**open my eyes...****  
><strong>**it was only just a dream**

**So I travel back down that road****  
><strong>**wish you'd come back****  
><strong>**no one knows****  
><strong>**I realize, it was only just a dream**

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up****  
><strong>**and now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything**

I was a cold November morning when Chuck Bass found himself waking up to the sound of someone hammering on his door. "Urgh…who the hell's that" he thought as he pulled himself out of bed and sleepily walked towards the door only to find Nate hugging a very distraught looking Serena. Confused by the situation, he blinked, but still what he had seem a moment ago was still in front of him.

"Care to explain?" He questioned.

"Oh Chuck!" Serena gasped hugging on to him almost immediately, tears running down her cheeks.

"S?" He stared down at the emotional blonde, whose tears would be ruining his silk night shirt, and then looked across at Nate who was pacing around the room with an unfamiliar glistening in his eyes.

After a few awkward moments had passed, the blonde sniffed and pulled back from his embrace and looked into his eyes.

"There's been an accident Chuck" She sniffed.

"What? What's wrong? Is it Eric? Lily?" Chuck panicked.

"It's Blair" Serena said, quietly as if saying it any louder would only make it seem more real.

"Wh…What?" Chuck stammered. "S, what happened?"

The blonde wiped her tear stained cheeks and led him over to the couch.

"From what we know, she was running away from Louis with Cornelia and their ca…car...fli...flipped" Serena said, unable to contain he emotions she was feeling.

"But they're alright?"

The blonde shook her head, before crashing back against his chest, tears spilling down her face.

He looked up at Nate.

"Blair's responding but she's critical but…" Nate sighed before he continued. "But Cornelia was on the side that got hit…and the doctors got there too late" Nate said as he went down to comfort Serena, tears were now creeping out his own eyes.

Chuck froze. He was speechless. That little, perfect girl whose photo he now carried in his wallet was gone. He didn't even get to meet her. Without thinking he grabbed his phone, "I need the Bass jet, now." Once he hung up he turned back to his two emotional best friends sitting before him.

"Come on, we're going."

"But…but you don't know where she is Chuck" Serena stammered. "Wha…What if they don't let us see her" She asked as she continued to let her tears fall. Chuck stood her up and held her for a moment.

"They will, don't worry" He whispered into her tangled hair.

Serena gulped and looked up. "I need to call Dan"

"It's okay, he'll be waiting for us" Chuck reassured her. "Now come on lets go. Nathanial?"

Nate nodded and put his arm around Serena as he followed Chuck out the door.

If they thought the flight to Monaco was long, the ride to the hospital was even longer. Serena lay sobbing into Dan's arms while he and Nate stared helpless at the emotional wreck she had become. Chuck had been frantically on the phone since they left New York trying to find what hospital she was at.

They sat in the waiting room, dreading what the doctor was about to tell them as he walked towards them.

"Are you family of Miss Waldorf?" The doctor inquired.

Chuck stood up. "Yes, we are".

"She can have one visitor, room 115" The doctor announced as he closed his clipboard and walked away.

Chuck looked behind him at Nate and Dan.

"Go" Nate ordered. "She needs you Chuck".

Chuck then looked at Dan, who nodded in approval.

"But what about S?" Chuck asked as he motioned towards the sleeping blonde cuddled into Dan's arms.

"She'll understand, just go" Dan told him.

Chuck gulped as he reached room 115, unsure of what he may find behind the door. He sighed, turned the door knob and walked inside.

She was lying in her hospital gown with countless tubes attached to her delicate body, but to him she was still as beautiful as he remembered her. He walked over and sat on the seat and moved it so that he was closer to her. Unsure of what to do, he took her dainty hand in his own and lent down to kiss it. Tears filled his eyes as he watched her breath peacefully, still holding her hand in his. He flinched when he felt her fingers begin to move, and watched as her eyelids fluttered open.

She stared at him. He stared at her. That's all it was. Two people captured in each other's eyes in a moment that was quick to be shattered. He thought she was gone and that that was it. It was for that reason that he was surprised when she let out a smile. It wasn't forced, it was real. More importantly, she was real.

"Chuck" She whispered.

"It's okay, I'm here" He tried his best to comfort her, but the tears were already escaping down her cheeks.

"My baby Chuck. They took my baby" She cried as he sat on the bed an enveloped her in his arms.

"Ssshhh. It'll be okay. I promise it'll be okay" He whispered into her hair as he kissed her forehead.

She flinched at his touch and he let go of her.

"I…I'm sorry". He said quietly, unsure if he should feel ashamed.

She shook her head and touched his chin and brought her lips to his.

"I love you Chuck"

She stared at her as she wrapped his arms around her so that they were enveloped in each other once again. He kissed the tops of her head as a tear escaped from his eyes.

"I love you too, Blair"

She looked up at him and through the tears of sadness that were streaming down her face, there was a smile, and that smile told them both that everything would be okay.

And there it was. Simple as that. What he had wished for, what he had dreamed for, was coming true. She was his. She had always been his and this time he wasn't going to let her go.


	7. UpdateThank you

**Hi **

**Thanks for the early response…I love writing stuff like this and I'm glad people are enjoying it!**

**As for the continuation of this story, I had never really thought about it as I only intended for it to be a short song – based story. However, you seem to all want one so I'd be more than happy to write it! **

**The next instalments won't be song – based as such and I will focus a lot more on why Blair left and how it affected Chuck. I'm thinking about flashbacks to after the crash in 5x10 and I may elaborate on the whole 'Let him live' plea that we saw in the promo for 5x11.**

**Anyway, I'll update as soon as and again I'm glad you like it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so here it is, first instalment up...let me know what you think :)**

**Again, I apologise for the shortness of the chapter, I promise I'll make it up in the next one!**

**Please review! I'd love to know how you feel about the story :)**

**Anyway, enjoy :) x**

Chuck had been at the hospital for six hours now and for the first time in those six hours he was alone, in the silence, with her.

Serena had followed and entered room 115 shortly after he had, along with Dan and Nate, and the blonde had insisted on staying with her best friend for as long as she could. The same so called best friend neither she, nor the other men, had seen enough to still call her their best friend, but still they did. People had come and gone, but still he found himself sitting there next to her for reasons he wasn't quite sure of. He should have left with the others and simply state that he would call back later, but when they had all turned to leave he felt something pulling on him, urging him to stay. So he did. Neither of them had spoken to each other since the unexpected display of affection they had found themselves in when he had first come to her side, it was something that he had been trying to understand for the last six hours but still hadn't come to a conclusion. She had left him, he needed to remember that, before any of those butterflies he had sworn to murder all those years ago somehow found their way to the surface.

His confused thoughts were brought to a sudden halt when he heard her voice.

"I'm sorry"

Chuck looked up, the pain in her eyes was as clear as his confusion but he couldn't determine what exactly that pain was for.

"I'm sorry" She repeated, although quieter this time.

He couldn't hold it back any longer, he had to ask. She couldn't expect him to just welcome her back with open arms like nothing happened. Like she never left.

"Sorry for what, Blair? It's been four years and I think we're past the catching up stage"

She sniffed, trying to contain her emotions. "I should have never have left"

"True, but still you did" He replied as he returned to staring at the floor, it was too painful to look at her.

"I know. I'm sorry"

He remained silent for as long as she would allow him.

"Say something"

Still, silence.

"Chuck?"

He finally looked up. "What do you want me to say Blair? You were the one who left. You were the one who got married. All this while I was lying in a coma…yes well, sorry but I'm not the one with the explaining to do"

"I…I couldn't stay Chuck. I wanted to, but…but I had to marry him. I wanted to come see you but I couldn't. It would have been too hard, too painful. Marrying him was the easy option, it was simple…and that's what I needed. I couldn't face losing you Chuck. I…I…" Her words were cut off with her tears.

"You what Blair? You love me? Because I love you too, but to me that doesn't change anything. You still left Blair, you still chose Louis"

"Don't say his name" She pleaded quietly through her tears.

"Trust me Blair, there are many names I could be calling your precious prince Louis…" He was cut off by the repetition of her previous plea.

"Just don't say his name, please Chuck" There was more than just pain in her eyes now, there was something else. For a moment he thought he saw fear, but in a blink it was gone.

"Where we you going Blair? Why were you running from him?" He asked, this time with a more softer approach, as he sat himself back down. He had to find out what had happened, despite the confusion he was feeling.

"I needed to get away… we needed to get away. He doesn't love me anymore, he doesn't care" Once again tears were escaping from her eyes, but still she continued.

"I told her everything would be okay, that we would be okay. He never really loved her, he always wanted a boy. Someone to take heir to his precious country"

Without thinking, Chuck took her hand in his; he could see the pain seeping through her eyes with each subtle mention of her.

She looked up at him. Could he possibly still care? Despite the realisation that he was only listening to her in an act of comfort, she still hoped that somewhere inside of him, he did.

"You would have loved her" She told him, just above a whisper as if she was reciting something sacred.

Chuck nodded, unsure of how to respond. "Nate showed me a picture, she's just like you"

Blair shook her head and stared down at the bed sheets she was wrapped up in.

"It's my fault. She's a baby. My baby's gone and it's all my fault" She cried, unable to hold back the river of tears, that had begun to cascade down her cheeks, any longer.

He stared at her crumbling before him, before reaching the decision to do what any other kind hearted human being would do in the presence of such sadness and grief.

Once she felt his arms around her she immediately turned into him and allowed her tears to run down his already ruined shirt.

He wasn't admitting defeat. He wasn't being weak. It wasn't a 'let's get back together hug', it was just a hug, simple. He was merely being human and offering his support to the sinking ship that now lay cuddled up in his arms, and once that ship had once again reached the surface, it was then that he would continue to look for the answers he so desperately needed.


End file.
